A Woman Worth the Wait
by The Lori C
Summary: Brian knew Nina a little over a year, and now fate had finally brought them together. A one shot fic.


_Nina. _

Wow, what can I say about the woman? I've only known her a little over a year, but it seems like I'd been waiting forever for her.

Call me a nut case, I don't give a fuck. See, when it comes to things like men and women, I have my own set of standards that you will most likely not hear from any other man, unless maybe it's from the rare weirdo like me.

The majority of the guys in this business will whore themselves out for the first pair of tits that walked by, well, at least whore themselves to the young "model types" anyway. Me? My outlook is different. I would whore myself for any man if I did row that boat, but women, I'm a little more picky.

For starters, women have to be twenty five or older. Nothing's too old if she's got a big ass. That's my thing; they have to be curvy, have nice skin, dark hair, beautiful eyes and a big ass. Anything else isn't going to hold my attention for very long, if at all.

That's where Nina comes in; she's met about all of my criteria for women. There's a seventeen year age difference (though Nina tends to be young for her age) between us, the beautiful dark blue eyes, the dark hair, and THE ASS. She's also intelligent; you'd be amazed how much she and I have in common and the array of subjects we can discuss. Plus, it's nice to know someone like Nina can choose my brains over some other guy's beauty.

In my book, she's hot. Aren't all older, big women? If she was tiny, I would have diverted my attention elsewhere the past year or so. Add to that that I get women like her. Simple, no complexity, straight to the point about shit. Others just confuse me with their actions.

It's true; those big, experienced women rock. You all just don't know what you're missing.

Men, if they're legal and tight, and I decided to swing that way sometime, who would care?

When it comes down to loving/sex/whatever you call it these days, a man could walk in my door and get me on my knees. A woman will get the whole slow sensual kissing and shit.

And forget about getting chicks drunk and taking advantage of them like some guys do; I don't take advantage. I ask them to fuck BEFORE they're wasted, it just gets done AFTER we've had a few too many.

Now that I have all of that out in the open, let's discuss Nina. We "met" a year ago, through a mutual friend, who introduced us online. The irony back then? We didn't even like each other. Who would guess a year later, we would be so damn close?

There were the exchange of messages, marathon online chats when my schedule allowed, and one night, even though I looked like shit (come on, we don't always look like we do on TV. We're human, in case you forgot!), I actually got up the balls to get on webcam one night. Nina was thrilled, to say the least. We would have a few more cam sessions after that, especially once she'd gotten hers.

I'm not going to lie; I was crushing big time on this lady and had been for the past year. Thing was, way back in the beginning, she favored Paul—at least at first. But in the last several months, it appeared she was switching favorites, to my delight. Since it appeared to be the case on her part, it was time to turn up the charm even higher on mine.

I'd flirt. I'd show to a degree of the crush I had on her the past year. When she asked that I do the kiss blowing thing at the Royal Rumble, I did as requested of me and got yelled at from the highlands, but still.

Well, I blew two kisses, one for Nina and one for Paul. When I dragged out the old Photoshop program and made a card for her birthday, she was thrilled. Needless to say, I've been in heaven.

And now that we had had a house show in her city, we were meeting up. I couldn't wait for the damn thing to be over so I could clean up, dress to impress, sneak out the back and then go hunt her down.

Once I'd gotten back to the hotel, I spotted Nina within the first ten minutes. She'd been talking and getting autographs from a few other people, which I didn't mind; I wasn't the only Superstar in town whose work she admired.

But when some dude that looked like a drunk college kid started hitting on Nina, I pounced.

"Hey you!" I yelled. "Paws off, creature!"

Nina was confused until she saw who had done the yelling. "Well hello to you too, Brian," she joked. "You certainly know how to make an entrance."

"We were just talking, man," Drunk Kid added. "No big deal."

"I'll eat your kneecaps, I swear. Little boys do not flirt with big women unless they're me."

"Hey, no problem, man. No problem." The kid then beat it right after that.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Nina asked, though it was difficult for her to hide being impressed somebody would stand up for her, even a short dude like me.

"I would like to think the rare time I'm in town we could be together," I grinned, proud of myself.

"Well, who else would I like to spend time with?" she replied with that smile of hers. God damn, she was sexy as hell tonight.

"In that case, how about we go upstairs to the room and have dinner there?" I suggested.

"Brian…I don't know what to say," Nina answered. "I am not usually that kind of girl to go to strange men's rooms."

"It's nothing," he replied. "I'll be a good boy. Besides…"

Before I could continue, something came over me, and the next thing I had knows, my lips crushed hers. Surprised by this action, my eyes grew wide as saucers and I was bracing myself to have her belt me upside my head.

It didn't happen. As she deepened the kiss, I relaxed, slipping her arms around my waist. I closed my eyes savoring the feel of her lips on mine, not giving a fuck who was in the bar staring at us.

When the kiss was broken, we were both left breathless and wanting more. "Thank you, Brian," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I muttered almost incoherently, still stunned by what just happened. "Think we could go upstairs now? I have to take care of those couple of people who have been staring a hole in me the last five minutes, and then we can go."

With that, I walked away toward the autograph hounds, a goofy smile curling my lips as another person had approached Nina. I had guessed the woman was a friend, considering that she and Nina appeared to know each other quite well and hugged briefly.

In any case, I had one ear out as I did my own business, hearing the other woman and Nina talking.

The woman, whose name was Karyn (yes, I hear that well), was shaking his head. She had seen the kiss.

"What's your problem?" Nina had asked.

"Why _him?_" Karyn asked. "I could have dealt with you making out with Orton, Bourne, Swagger or…hell even Funaki. But _**Kendrick?**_ Are you drunk, Nina?"

"He's incredible," Nina replied. "Besides, he's not like any guy I've encountered in my life. Smart, sweet, funny…the whole deal."

"And short," Karyn shook her head. "I thought women liked TALL guys."

"Karyn, I'm five foot two. EVERYTHING is tall to me. At least with Brian, I don't have to get a stepladder to kiss him."

It was all I could do not to break out laughing while I finished up with the group wanting pictures and autographs. Karyn had just groaned and walked away shaking her head as I finally made my way back to Nina.

She then pulled out a digital camera. "My new toy," she explained. "How about a shot of us two short people together?"

I complied, and she took the shot of us, each with a goofy look on our faces. She showed the result, and we were both pleased.

Arms around each other's waists, we then headed up to my room. It had indeed been worth the wait to have Nina at last. And there would be no innocent flirting tonight.


End file.
